Meeting Human Fluttershy/Diesel confronts Sunset
This is how meeting Human Fluttershy and Diesel confronts Sunset goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. and the others heard a voice Human Fluttershy: Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you and Sunset had dropped it. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, guys. I hear something. Cody Fairbrother: Well, my friend and I DID! I was about to get it for Sunset until you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Human Fluttershy: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you or Sunset ether. Cody Fairbrother: Excuse me!? Human Fluttershy: N-n-nothing... Cody Fairbrother: Just like Sunset told me. It's as good as mine and Sunset's, and you know it. You really ARE pathetic. It is no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. Twilight Sparkle: You go do it, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Cody How dare of you to speak to her that way! heard Ryan's voice then turns around to see him Cody Fairbrother: What did you say? Ryan F-Freeman: I said, "How dare of you to speak to her that way!" and Cody stare at each other then Cody smirks Cody Fairbrother: Oh. You must be new here. Ryan on the nose Ryan F-Freeman: muffled Oh. My poor nose. Cody Fairbrother: My friend and I can speak to anyone any way we want. Ryan F-Freeman: muffled I hope Sunset is not here. Ryan notice Sunset and she follows Cody, mouthing "It's true." Crash Bandicoot: Who is that chap with the girl? Human Fluttershy: I can't believe you guys just did that. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean? I can't just stand there like an idiot. Human Fluttershy: Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody Fairbrother?! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer!? and Twilight watch as she and Cody disappear around a corner Human Fluttershy: You've heard of them? Ryan F-Freeman: Might have. Twilight Sparkle: Sort of... Human Fluttershy: I don't think I've seen you guys before. Did you transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Ryan F-Freeman: Ummm. Uh... Yes. Another.... chuckles school. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight. This is my boyfriend Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. This is my girlfriend Meg Griffin. But, you could call me Ryan. Human Fluttershy: quietly I'm Fluttershy. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry. What is your name again? Human Fluttershy: quieter It's Fluttershy. Human Henry: over Sorry about that. She's just a little shy, that's all. Ryan F-Freeman: Henry? Good to see you buddy. It sounds like she is saying Fluttershy. Crash Bandicoot: What's the matter with you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I'm so calm that Cody and Sunset didn't reconise us. Human Fluttershy: Oh look. Another friend. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Me? Human Fluttershy: Yes. You must be Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. That's me. How did Cody became friends with Sunset Shimmer here? Human Fluttershy: Well, Crash. My friend Rigby saw them become friends. Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you're thinking. Cue the super-wavy flashback effect! scene changes into Human Fluttershy and Rigby (EG) watching the sky and playing with Human Fluttershy's pets Rigby (EG): Your pets are so cool and cute, Fluttershy. Human Fluttershy: Yes, Rigby. At least Mordecai is with you. (EG) nods then Twilight's crown comes out of the portal Rigby (EG): What's this? Fluttershy picks up Twilight's crown Rigby (EG): You should take this to Principle Celestia. Fluttershy nods and goes to find her Rigby (EG): I don't know how do things get any worse? the portal starts to fizz then Human Rigby moves to the side and Sunset and Cody comes out Cody Fairbrother: dizzy I won't let you... get away... friend. Sunset Shimmer: Friend? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? Did you see me in... wait. What happened to you? Sunset Shimmer: I'm a human. And so are you. Cody Fairbrother: at his hoof but finds out that they're hands Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!his mouth Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts